


Hearthside

by Fetishes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Nuns, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fetishes/pseuds/Fetishes
Summary: Kiku finds himself discontent with his fellow nun's behavior.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hearthside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not Catholic, so if anything is inaccurate… sorry :p

Kiku's distaste permeated the air, an angry, disturbed scent. His students shuffled anxiously, wondering about the cause of such a scent. Kiku seemed fine, he seemed normal. His eyes held downcast and meagre. He did not seem as though there was any internal turmoil. His scent spiked with the laughter of Arthur from across the hall.

He chanced a look, his scent became more vile, more enraged. He excused himself, not considering the looks of his students. His heels clacked softly against the linoleum as he made his way to the omega's room. He stopped just short, listening in close to his fellow omega's class. 

He wasn't quite able to make out any distinct words, but he heard Father Alfred. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Alfred pressed up against Arthur, close enough that Kiku would be surprised if he could smell anything other than Arthur's scent. Kiku imagined it, like old books and tea and a seductive peppermint. He huffed, turning up his nose at the sight. Arthur's students wouldn't be able to see, but Alfred pressed his hips up against Arthur's ass. Kiku held back a growl before storming into the bathroom. 

Kiku imagined a lot about Arthur. He couldn't stand it. He hated Arthur and yet… his mind flooded with conjured up images of his fellow omega, him on his back, eyes shut tight, tongue lazily hanging from his mouth, uncontrollable from the pleasure that Kiku would give. Otherwise, Kiku imagined Arthur over him as well, melodic voice whispering dirty things as their hips met in tandem. Kiku reached down, trailing his hand underneath his skirt. The work of the devil or whatever, Kiku didn't mind. If Father Alfred could unabashedly grind his hips against Arthur in front of a classroom of students, Kiku could touch himself. 

Before he could, however, the bell rang. He fixed himself quickly, although he could quite cover the red that marked his cheeks. He rushed back to his classroom, pleased to see none of his students moved. 

"You're excused," he mumbled, hiding behind his desk, flustered. 

That night, at dinner, Kiku's heart pounded in his chest as he watched Alfred stand too closely to Arthur, pressing his nose into Arthur's hair quickly and discreetly every so often. Arthur caught Kiku's gaze and smirked at him. Kiku had to fix this, he made up his mind. He had to help with the dishes, a chore he never witnessed Arthur participate in. Afterwards, he followed one of the alpha's into their chambers, watching her tense as she stepped further into the halls. She turned quickly into her own room.

High-pitched keening and moaning flowed from Alfred's room. Kiku's hands curled angrily, his face burning red. His heels clacked against the linoleum ground as he stormed his way to Alfred's door. Every inch of his body screamed at him to kick his way into the room and grab that succubus' dirty hair and pummel him into the ground, but he grew sheepish and he gently pushed open the already-cracked door.

He was met with the sight of them grinding together, Arthur situated atop Alfred's lap, facing Kiku. Alfred's nose was buried into Arthur's scalp, Arthur's back pressed against Alfred's chest. Alfred squirmed when he noticed Kiku in the room but Arthur laughed, breathlessly. 

"Hush, my love, he does no harm," Arthur assured, pressing a firm kiss to the underside of Alfred's jaw, made available by Alfred staring shock-horror ahead at Kiku from his compromising position.

Despite Arthur's reassurance, the alpha sputtered; "My God, Kiku, haven't you learned to knock?" Before focusing up at the ceiling and muttering prayer for forgiveness. Kiku felt meek for a moment, tempted to beg forgiveness himself until Arthur, the minx, grinded his hips down once more, interrupting Alfred before teasingly bringing a finger up to crook it invitingly. 

Kiku's face went red once more. His eyes heavy, lazy as he fully took in Arthur's scent. Brown sugar and petrichor, all tied in a sweet jasmine bow. Despite himself, Kiku was entranced. Nothing but willing to stumble forward and press his face against Arthur's chest, sticking his nose into the scent gland on his neck, licking the underside of Arthur's collarbone as he inhaled his intoxicating scent. He shuddered at the feeling of the blonde running soft, long fingers through his hair.

Kiku lost his footing against Arthur as Alfred bucked up, thrusting deeper into Arthur with a grunt. Arthur moaned, teeth drawing together tightly in an attempt to ground himself. Kiku clambered forward, pushing Arthur– and by proxy, Alfred– down onto the mattress. Alfred continued to thrust languidly into Arthur, considering Kiku with a glare. 

As Arthur's melodic groans filled the room, Kiku dragged his tongue from the crook of Arthur's neck where he'd been hyperfixating all the way to his nipple, encasing it into his mouth and sucking it excitedly. Arthur hummed his satisfaction, wrapping his bare legs around Kiku's clothed hips. Arthur let his hands travel down Kiku's back, pulling at the hem of his dress to encourage him to take it off. 

As Kiku sat up, Alfred grabbed Arthur's hips, holding him in place as he rocked his hips faster, frantic. Kiku paused to watch as Arthur's seductive, smug grin was wiped clean, replaced by a wide-eyed, near-shocked expression. His eyes rolled back every so often, even as he pleaded with Alfred to slow down. He turned his face towards the alpha, looking at him with his big, doe eyes, begging him either to stop or continue, faster or slower. Alfred kissed Arthur, sticking his tongue between his lips as he paid no attention to his plights. Kiku– fearing he'd miss out on participating– made quick work of removing his clothes before gently climbing atop Arthur and kissing at his neck.

He grinded his hips down, moaning in satisfaction as Arthur's and his own dicks rubbed together. Arthur pulled away from his heated kiss with Alfred to moan, hand coming up to stroke along Kiku's spine. He watched with envy as Alfred kissed the side of Arthur's head gently, thrusting picking up pace even further. Kiku managed to capture Arthur's open lips with his own, moving sloppily in an almost one-sided exchange. 

Arthur’s voice raised with each thrust from Alfred, Kiku’s thighs grew wetter with each noise. When he felt that Arthur was reaching his climax, the blonde reached up to wrap his arms around Kiku’s neck, kissing back finally with force, gyrating his hips forward desperately. He only let go once he was finished, head falling back contentedly. Kiku watched as his face melted to one of complete satisfaction, red, glazed-over eyes and a lazy tongue. He reached down to stroke himself, eyes shutting tight as he came as well, shoulders tensing. He pushed himself off, not wanting to let Alfred do it for him. 

He watched tiredly as Alfred drew Arthur’s legs up, kissing and nipping at the omega’s ear as his thrusts grew violent, Arthur began moaning again, overstimulated, as he gripped Kiku's hand tightly. The smacking of the two’s hips were loud, Kiku felt like a voyeur. Alfred let Arthur fall onto his stomach, encouraging it, even. He pressed his hand against the top of the omega’s back as he finished, leaning forward to lick upward from the nape of Arthur’s neck into his hair.

Kiku’s eyes lidded as he stared at the two. Alfred was heaving with exhaustion, red painting his face and shoulders. Kiku would’ve thought the sight was attractive if not for Arthur underneath him. 

His face was pressed into the mattress, eyes lidded and unfocused. His body rose and fell with each labored breath, and the red that marked his skin was dazzling. Kiku crawled forward to press a kiss to his fellow omega’s forehead, heart clenching as he smiled happily. Alfred looked at him.

“May you pray for forgiveness, brother. What you’ve done is sin.” 

Kiku blushed and collected his clothing, haphazardly clothing himself before escaping the newly-tense atmosphere. 

The next day, Arthur sat close to Kiku rather than in front of Alfred during dinner. Kiku didn't say anything, disturbed by the glare he received from Alfred across the dining hall. He had finished eating and had shoved his hands under the table when Arthur twined their fingers together. His face erupted red, eyes training on Alfred, his eyebrows furrowed as he got up and stormed from the room. 

He looked at Arthur, who was focused on him. He leaned forward, "Alfred's just a bit jealous that he's not the only one privy to me anymore." 

Kiku blushed further at the sight of Arthur's wink. 

"Come again tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> ahah it's not beta'd so apologies for any mistakes :/


End file.
